Quest for Warmth
by Kouen-ai
Summary: On a cold fall night, Gaara seeks warmth and fines just that with his big brother. slight yaoi, slight sandcest. Appetizer .


Yo. This is my first Naruto Fanfiction. Naruto is my favorite anime so I will be writing a few. I am known as 4evrsor but this is my profile strictly for the Naruto Anime. So, I am now Kouen-ai.

Pairing: A little more than brotherly love with Kankuro and Gaara

Setting: (Spoiler warning) some time after Naruto and Gaara's battle were Gaara in the end apologizes to his siblings and becomes closer to them, especially Kankuro.

Warnings: hints of abuse, slight sandcest. If you feel offended in any way, please press the back button.

CSS rating: appetizer.

(Check profile)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You know, seeing as it is a _**FAN**__**FICTION! **_Fan because I don't own, you know, I am a fan, and Fiction, because it is not real or what actually happens in the anime… unfortunately 

(-.-)

Following: Gaara

The desert is extremely hot during the day, but it can get very cold at night. And it just- so- happens to be one of those nights in Suna. Gaara sat alone in his fair- sized empty room. His room had nothing but a small dresser with a single picture, which he got from Kankuro 12 days ago, an unused bed with 1 single sheet, and an old rocking chair. The only 2 other things in his room were his guard and his old teddy bear.

His chair quietly creaked as he rocked it, at the same time as he watched the clock down the hall. _Tick tock tick tock tick tock. _Most nights he would just sit in his chair, holding his bear and staring at the clock till morning. If he weren't doing that, we would go outside and sit on the rooftop of his and his siblings' house and wait 'til sunrise. Oh, but Gaara would not go outside tonight and wait for sunrise, no, it was far too cold.

'_Maybe I just need a breath of fresh air_." Gaara told himself. He got off his rocking chair and went for the door. The knob turned, the door opened and Gaara was instantly hit with a piercing wave of cold air. '_It's freezing out here!' _Gaara stated in his head as he quickly closed the door, not letting in too much cold air and not slamming the door to wake his siblings up. Well, sibling because Temari was doing a nightshift.

The pale moon hung low, lighting up the streets of the Suna. There was a breeze of icy air the swept over the housetops of the village. Gaara turned to open the knob to his house and walked inside. Back up the stairs; back up to his lonesome, cold room. It did feel somewhat better to be back inside.

Gaara tore off his sheet and wrapped it around his chilled body. It offered some, but not enough warmth. Where could Gaara find more warmth? The house heater didn't work properly. What was Gaara to do? Than an idea, or a memory followed by an idea plopped into his mind.

Kankuro. He remembered a time when they were kids, when him and Kankuro would have to sleep in the same bed, well the oldest sibling, Temari, got her own. Yes, Kankuro. He would definitely find warmth by Kankuro.

There was a slight problem though; Kankuro was asleep. Gaara was never really a person to wake people up. And anyway, how was Gaara supposed to find warmth from Kankuro, Especially if Kankuro was asleep? Gaara wrapped himself up tighter in his blanket. And besides, Kankuro probably wouldn't even let him in. Kankuro didn't even like Gaara.

But it's worth a shot right? RIGHT? Gaara once again got out of his room and crept over to Kankuro's room and knocked.

Following: Kankuro

There was a knock on the door. Kankuro jumped back slightly and hit his head on his headboard. He winced, and then glanced at the time: 11:43.

Kankuro hadn't actually fallen asleep yet, trying to, and then there was: the knock. Kankuro looked over to the door. "Who is it?" he asked loudly. Now that was a pretty stupid question. Who would it be? It was obviously Gaara.

"Can I come in?" Gaara asked from behind the door.

"Yeah sure." Kankuro replied as he shifted into a more comfortable position. The door opened to let in a shivering Gaara. "What do you want?" Kankuro asked a little more rudely then he wanted. "I mean, why are you here?"

Gaara looked down. _'Here it goes.' _

"Kankuro?" the red headed sand nin asked with slight anticipation.

"Yeah, what Gaara?" Kankuro asked in reply.

"It is cold in my room so, maybe, could I stay in here with you?" The last part was more or less a whisper.

"Gaara?" Kankuro's face held an expression of shock.

"Right, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you" Gaara's face took on a saddened look.

"No, Gaara wait, you can stay if you want. I just was taken off guard when you asked that. Come here" Kankuro slid over making space for his younger brother on his bed.

Gaara turned around; a smile on his features. "Thanks Kurou-nii-san!" Gaara walked over to the bed and lay down in the space Kankuro had made.

Kankuro took Gaara's blanket and nicely put it over the young sand nin. Kankuro's room was nice and cozy, even on a night like this. Yes, Gaara was right, he would find warmth by Kankuro.

"Kankuro" Gaara started "You look nice… you know, even without your face paint on."

"I, I do? Thanks little brother." Kankuro smiled. It was quite rare that his brother would ever compliment anyone.

"Kankuro" Gaara said as he looked at his older brother

"Yes"

"Can I ask you one more favor?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Kankuro… C-Can you hold me?"

Shock overtook Kankuro but still replied. "Oh, Okay" Kankuro wrapped his hands around the younger boys waist and pulled him closer. They laid there like that, in silence for a few minutes before Kankuro said something.

"Gaara"

"Y-yeah"

"Can I ask you a favor?" Kankuro looked nervous. _'He will probably kill me' _

"What?"

"Can I… Can I touch you? Without the armor of sand." Kankuro expected to be rejected.

"Y-Yeah sure." Gaara's breathing became rugged and Kankuro smoothly caressed his cheek, over his nose, down, down to his lips. Kankuro couldn't take it any longer. _'He will definitely kill me now!' _Kankuro pushed lower to Gaara's lips and surprisingly, Gaara pushed up! There lips were just a centimeter a part. Kankuro closed the gap and their lips met.

Wow! For someone as cold as Gaara, he sure as hell tasted good, sweet. The kiss was short, but passionate, it burned and warmed Gaara all the way through. Gaara melted into it, and was saddened when Kankuro pulled away.

"Gaara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just…" Kankuro was cut of.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like I pulled away. I liked it." Gaara smiled, which he rarely ever did.

"You… you did?" Kankuro looked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Gaara" Kankuro hesitated. "Gaara, I, I love you."

"L-Love? Am I loved? Kurou-nii-san, I love you too!" Kankuro pulled Gaara into an even stronger embrace and Gaara nuzzled into Kankuro's chest.

'_So this is what Naruto was talking about. Wanting to protect the people you love, wanting to be by them, Friendship and Love Eh. Thanks Naruto' _And for the first time in over 2 months Gaara fell into a rare, light, peaceful sleep.

(-.-)

(A/N: So, how was it? You like? If you do, please review. Sorry if the quality wasn't five star it is late and this is just, an appetizer sort of speak. Night)


End file.
